Up Credits
Full credits for Up. Directed by *Pete Docter Co-Directed by *Bob Peterson Produced by *Jonas Rivera Executive Producers *John Lasseter *Andrew Stanton Associate Producer *Denise Ream Story by *Pete Docter *Bob Peterson *Tom McCarthy Screenplay by *Bob Peterson *Pete Docter Music by *Michael Giacchino Story Supervisor *Ronnie del Carmen Film Editor *Kevin Nolting Production Designer *Ricky Nierva Supervising Technical Director *Steve May Production Manager *Mark Nielsen Supervising Animator *Scott Clark Director of Photography *Camera: Patrick Lin *Lighting: Jean-Claude Kalache Character Supervisor *Thomas Jordan Sets Supervisor *John Halstead Effects Supervisor *Gary Bruins Simulation and Crowds Supervisor *John Pottebaum Shading Art Direction *Bryn Imagire Rendering Supervisor *Humera Yasmin Khan Sound Designer *Tom Myers Cast *Carl Fredricksen: Ed Asner *Charles Muntz: Christopher Plummer *Russell: Jordan Nagai *Dug: Bob Peterson *Beta: Delroy Lindo *Gamma: Jerome Ranft *Alpha: Bob Peterson *Construction Foreman Tom: John Ratzenberger *Newsreel Announcer: David Kaye *Young Ellie: Elie Docter *Young Carl: Jeremy Leary *Police Officer Edith: Mickie T. McGowan *Construction Worker Steve: Danny Mann *Nurse George: Don Fullilove *Nurse A.J.: Jess Harnell *Omega: Josh Cooley *Campmaster Strauch: Pete Docter Story Story Artists Additional Screenplay Material *Ronnie del Carmen Script Supervisor *Lorien McKenna Additional Storyboarding *Jason Katz *Matthew Luhn *Jeff Pidgeon Story Consultant *Julie Lynn Creative Development *Mary Coleman *Kiel Murray *Karen Paik Story Coordinators *Veronica Watson *Brian Wright Art Art Manager *Jennifer Birmingham Character Art Direction *Daniel Lopez-Munoz *Albert Lozano Environment Art Direction *Nat McLaughlin *Don Shank Lighting Direction *Ralph Eggleston *Harley Jessup *Lou Romano Production Artists *Daniel Arriaga *Noah Klocek Sculptor *Greg Dykstra Graphic Designers *Paul Conrad *Craig Foster Development Artists Additional Production Art *William Cone Art Interns *Sandeep Menon *Andrea Rhodes Art Coordinators *Stephanie B. Hamilton *Erik Langley Art Production Assistant *Amy Hale Editorial Camera & Staging Layout Artists Animation Animators Fix & Additional Animation Characters Character Modeling & Articulation Artists Character Shading & Groom Artists Character Paint Artists *Jamie Frye *Ernesto Nemesio Character Cloth Lead *Claudia Chung Sanii Character Cloth Artists Character Coordinator *Hoon H. Kim Character Production Assistant *Lauren Topal Simulation and Crowds Simulation & Crowds Artists Global Technology Engineers Sets Sets Modeling Artists Sets Modeling & Articulation Artist *Pamela J. Choy Jungle Dressing Lead *Tom Miller Sets Dressing Artists *Christina Garcia *Alison Leaf *P. Antonio Piedra Sets Shading Lead *Colin Hayes Thompson Sets Materials Lead *Eric Andraos Shading Artists Sets Paint Artists *Maria Lee *Rui Tong Matte Paint Lead *Alex Harvill Matte Painters *Randy Berrett *Huy Nguyen *Paul Topolos Matte Paint Technical *Francisco Delatorre *Patrick James *Matthew Webb *Jeffrey K. Wong Sets Technical Leads *Maxwell Planck *Fareed Behmaram-Mosavat Sets Technical Development *Jun Han Cho *Landon Gray *Matt Kuruc *Michael Ross Sets Coordinator *Zoe Boxer Inventory Lighting Sequence Lighting Leads Master Lighting Artists Key Lighting Artists Shot Lighting Artists Illumination Engineer *Jacob Merrell Lighting Optimization Engineer *Carl Nai Frederick Lighting Coordinator *Susan Frank Effects Effects Artists Rendering & Optimization Rendering & Optimization Artists Production Production Finance Lead *Todd Shaiman Assistant to the Director & Legal Coordination *Victoria R. Manley Assistant to the Producer *Elissa Knight Assistant Production Accountant *Michelle Liu Chung Production Office Manager *Tricia Andres Production Office Assistants *William Erik Evans *Christina F. Julian *Paul Baker Additional Production Support Acting Coach *Mary McCusker Studio Teachers *Elise Ganz *Rhona Gordon Image Mastering Manager *Mariko Nobori Lead Engineers *Dominic Glynn *Rod Bogart Administration Manager *Beth Sullivan Media Control Manager *Robert Tachoires Image Mastering Coordinator *Robin Young Software Engineering *Andre Pang *Drew Tyv Rogge Colorist *David Lortsher Color Grading Operator *Susan Brunig Media Control Transfer Operators *Andra Smith *Glenn Kasprzycki *Jeff Whittle *Richard Pinkham Camera Operators *Jeff Wan *Mark Dinicola Projection *John Hazelton *Timothy Kennelly Stereoscopic 3-D Director of Stereoscopic Production *Joshua Hollander Stereoscopic Supervisor *Bob Whitehill Technical Lead *Sandra Karpman Technical Consultant *Darwyn Peachey Manager *Paul McAfee Coordinator *Courtney Casper Rendering *Tiffany Erickson Houghton Post Production Director of Editorial & Post Production *Bill Kinder Post Production Supervisor, Video *Cynthia Slavens Post Production Manager *Eric Pearson Post Production Coordinators *Erick Ziegler *Noah Newman Management Assistant *Katelin C. Holloway Post Production Assistant *Freesia Pearson Creative Film Services Manager *Cynthia Lusk Creative Film Services Coordinator *Jenn Nolan Creative Film Services Technical Lead *Domenic Allen Creative Film Services Editorial *David H. Tanaka *Jamie Datz Creative Film Services Art Direction & Title Design *Susan Bradley Creative Film Services Graphics *Laura Meyer Original Dialogue Mixers *Vince Caro *Doc Kane Rendering Pipeline Group Team Production Engineering Managers Engineering Infrastructure Preproduction Engineering Team Post Production Sound Services by Supervising Sound Editors *Michael Silvers *Tom Myers Re-Recording Mixers *Michael Semanick *Tom Myers Sound Effects Editors *Al Nelson *J.R. Grubbs *Teresa Eckton Foley Editors *Pascal Garneau *Jonathan Null ADR Editor *Steve Slanec Assistant Supervising Sound Editor *Mac Smith Foley Artists *Jana Vance *Dennie Thorpe Foley Mixer *Frank Rinella Foley Recordist *Sean England Mix Technicians *Tony Sereno *Nathan Nance Recordists *Ron Roumas *Clint Smith Assistant Sound Designer *Dustin Cawood Sound Effects Apprentice *Benny Burtt Additional Voices Music Orchestrated & Conducted By *Tim Simonec Recorded & Mixed By *Dan Wallin Music Editor *Stephen M. Davis Music Contractor *Reggie Wilson Supervising Music Copyist *Booker White Additional Orchestrations By *Peter Boyer *Jack J. Hayes *Larry Kenton *Michael Giacchino Score Coordinator *Andrea Datzman Scoring Crew *Greg Dennen *Ryan Robinson *Rich Wheeler Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall Music Production Director *Andrew Page Music Business Affairs *Donna Cole-Brule Music Production Coordinator *Ashley Chafin Music Production Assistants *Jill Heffley *Siobhan Sullivan Music Recorded & Mixed at *Warner Bros. *Eastwood Scoring Stage Color Timer *Terry Claborn Negative Cutting by *Walt Disney Studios Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Staff Pixar Studio Team A/V Engineering Administration & Application Support Data Management Group Desktop & Infrastructure Production Resources Business & Legal Affairs Marketing DVD & Promo Production Development Human Resources Administration & Finance Consumer Products Theme Parks & 360 Renderman Development Renderman Sales & Marketing Software Development Pixar University & Archives Facilities Purchasing & Pixar Studio Store Shipping & Receiving Safety & Security Craft Services By Luxo Cafe Special Thanks Production Babies CPUs for Final Rendering INTEL Animated on Marionette™ Rendered with Pixar's Renderman MPAA No. 45254 Dolby Digital in selected theatres Digital DDS Sound in selected theaters SDDS Sony Dynamic Digital Sound in selected theatres Prints by Deluxe and Technicolor® Life magazine logo courtesy of Time Inc. Life is a registered trademark of Time Inc. All rights reserved. To learn more about the creators of Up, visit www.pixar.com Copyright © 2009 Disney Enterprises, Inc./Pixar Animation Studios All rights reserved. This motion pictures was created at Pixar Talking Pictures for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Original Soundtrack available on Walt Disney Records Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and produced at Pixar Animation Studios Emeryville, California Credits Category:Credits